


Game Night

by pinolief



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Mark, Wade and Chris planned a game night, but when  they arrive at Jack's they face a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Jack, Mark, Wade and Chris had set up a game night. It would be on a Friday night around 5 O’clock and they would sleep over and would go home the next day. Jack was a bit nervous, not because of the Game Night, but because he hadn’t told the rest that he had a new girlfriend. 

Her name was (Y/N), she had (Hair length) (hair color) hair and gorgeous (Eye color) eyes. She was the perfect girlfriend; She loves playing video games, but also loved watching people play video games. She was nice, sweet and perfect in Jack’s eyes. 

Finally it was Friday, Jack had picked up Mark, Chris and Wade and was on the way to the house. Jack was driving, Mark was shotgun so Chris and Wade were in the back. When they arrived at the house, the boys got out of the car and Jack unlocked the front door. They walked through, but before they could go upstairs Mark noticed something. “What’s that?” Mark asked Jack. “What’s what?” Jack asked and Mark pointed at a sign that was taped to the door to the living room. 

The sigh said: ‘Game room’. The boys looked at Jack, but he was already walking towards the door. Under the sign was a note. Everyone huddled around Jack so they could read the note, but he moved away and said he would read it out loud. When he had everyone’s attention he started reading:

Hey Jack!  
A couple weeks ago, you told me that you were having a game night with the boys in the house and I couldn’t just let all of you sit in a small room could I? Before you open the door please acknowledge the following:  
-I am upstairs, if you need ANYTHING just yell or text me. (I have my phone) I have enough books to last through tonight so don’t worry about me.  
-Pizza is ordered and should be delivered around 6:30. It’s already paid for, so don’t worry about that.  
-Sleeping bags, pillows and blankets are in the corner of the room, when you need them.  
-Snacks are on the kitchen counter.  
-Cold beer and sandwiches are in the fridge.  
-Beanbags CAN be moved  
-Cameras and Microphones are on the bottom shelf of the closet.

P.S. I have headphones on, so don’t worry about being too loud!  
P.P.S. Have fun!  
P.P.P.S. Remember: “Love you!”

“Holy shit, dude!” Chris exclaimed. “who wrote that?” Jack laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s my girlfriend.” The boys’ eyes widened and Wade said: “Dude, You’re extremely lucky!” Jack smiled and said: “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
